disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bear
The bear is the unnamed main antagonist in The Fox and the Hound. He is a giant, black-furred bear with red eyes and he doesn't tolerate intruders and trespassers and he is sure to attack them if they do so. If trespassers are dead, he will have have a good meal himself. The bear lives in the game preserve, and he only appears a few minutes of the movie. Role in The Fox and the Hound He appears at the end of the movie where Amos Slade and Copper are pursuing Tod and Vixey, but then while trying to get them, they accidentally wake the bear and the wrathful beast attacks the frightened hunter. Amos fires only one shot, but he only grazes the bear before the beast swipes at him and causes him to tumble down a hillside while the beast is continuing to pursue the hunter. But while Amos is trying to flee from the bear, he steps in one of his own leghold traps and his shotgun is stuck on a tree sapling. Furious that the intruders are not leaving his territory, the bear continues to advance toward the defenseless hunter. Copper bravely tries to protect his master, but despite being small and more agile, Copper is no match for the giant bear as he swats the dog, and Copper is soon overwhelmed in the vicious fight. In the moment in which the bear is preparing for one final swipe on the wounded Copper; Tod decides to save his friend and saves Copper from the bear. Surprised and even more angry about the sudden assault, Tod fights the much larger beast until they both come to the top of a steep waterfall, and the fox lures the giant onto the top of an old fallen trunk where it shakes and nearly crumbles under the bear's weight. While Tod dangles for dear life, the bear tries to deliver the final blow, but misses and instead splinters the log, sending both animals falling down into the reserve's waterfall many meters below. While Tod survives, escaping with only injuries from the fight. The bear is never seen again after the fall and presumably dead.The Bear is never seen again after Amos, and Copper from the dangerous Bear attack. Personality The bear is just like any grizzly bear. However, unlike most grizzlies, which, for the most part, are shy and will avoid humans, he is easily angered, more than just dangerous, and hugely violent. He will attack anyone that trespasses on his territory, and especially those who dare to interfere when he's sleeping. However, since this was only an animal's natural reaction to an attack, the bear wasn't really a villain, just angry for being awoken. Physical appearance The bear is an unnaturally gigantic, grizzly bear with black fur and blood-red eyes. He is possibly as big as a house judging by his size comparison with Amos Slade. Instead of brown fur like normal grizzlies, the bear has pure black fur to match his dark actions, but still has his silver-tipped hair grizzled among the fur. To represent his impending anger, he has red eyes to show how dangerous he is. He is incredibly strong, and nearly kills Copper and Tod from all of his killing swipes and slashes. But because of his size and weight, the bear was more likely to lead to his own undoing when he follows Tod onto the log bridge, and immediately causes it to fall under his weight, though it finally collapses when the bear split the tree by mistake with his paw when he's trying to finish Tod off. Trivia * The Bear was constantly thought to be the main antagonist of The Fox and the Hound. * There is another huge bear that also plays a minor antagonist in another canine movie called Balto. Like the bear, the evil grizzly bear also has black fur and attacks the protagonist (Balto), but is saved by his friend (Jenna), only for her to get nearly wounded, the bear chasing Balto to his demise by accidentally sinking into an icy lake. * The animator of the bear is Glen Keane, the same animator who did Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. * Clarence Nash (known as the voice for Donald Duck) provided the snarls and roars emitted by the bear. * Due to the color of his fur, the bear is often believed to be an American Black Bear. But judging by his behavior towards trespassers and the visible shoulder hump, he is a grizzly with, for some reason, black fur. * The Bear, and the Badger were the two villains who didn't have redemption at the end. * The Bear lives in the Game Preserve. * Glen Keane drew some storyboards of the Bear fight which was kind of like deleted scenes but, Glen Keane thought it was not dramatic enough so he re-boarded the whole scene. Category:Classics Category:1980's introductions Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Minor Villains Category:True Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Completely hungry Category:Predators Category:Killers Category:Bears Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Strongest Villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Killer Category:Defeated villains Category:Falling villains Category:Annoying Villains that didn't Have Human Language Category:The Fox and The Hound Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Villains who don't speak Category:Males Category:Villains who fall to their deaths